1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball in which dimples are densely arranged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a golf ball, the dimple arrangement greatly affects the fly performance of the golf ball, and therefore there have been proposed a variety of methods of arranging a large number of dimples uniformly or densely on the golf ball surface.
One dimple arranging method employs, the regular polyhedron arrangement and a method of dividing the semi-sphere into 1-7 equal parts from its center (pole) direction. Especially the method of dividing the ball into 3-6 equal parts is common.
In this case, among the regular polyhedron arrangement are the patterns which employ regular tetrahedron, regular octahedron, and regular icosahedron. Although there are the regular hexahedron and regular dodecahedron arrangements, they are homeomorph with the regular octagon and regular icosahedron, respectively. That is, nothing but those in which the vertex of the surface is replaced by the center. Also, the regular tetrahedron arrangement is not adopted generally. This regular polyhedron arrangement is one which designs one regular triangle and develops it overall. At this time, it is divided into smaller blocks depending on how the parting line is taken. Therefore, the regular polyhedron arrangement only needs the design of several small blocks and hence is simple but the degree of freedom is small and the dimple number etc. is limited.
On the other hand, in the method of dividing the semisphere into 1-7 equal parts from the pole direction, the degree of freedom is large but the design is complicated and it takes a large amount of labor to arrange dimples uniformly.
The present invention is intended to provide a golf ball in which dimples are arranged simply, uniformly, and densely in the case where dimples are arranged by equally dividing the semisphere from the pole direction.